Water of Rejuvenation
by Wolfstorm01
Summary: After an accident involving a mysterious potion, Miles Edgeworth is transformed into an innocent child. For the PW Kink Meme.
1. Prologue

Water of Rejuvenation

"OBJECTION!"

"The victim could have been killed with _any_ of those vials! Until we can prove _what_ the murder weapon was exactly, my client Connie Cockton cannot be declared guilty! We need to get those mysterious chemicals tested.", said the loud and familiar voice of the famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright.

"It appears that you are right, Wright. The prosecution requests further investigation of the contents of those vials." Edgeworth was calm and collected; wanting a fair trial in pursuit of the truth.

"It looks to me like we need to extend this trial by another day."

* * *

"Hey Boss, how did the trial go? I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the trial, but with Apollo gone, someone has to do all that paperwork. He used to do all that boring stuff..."

"Great work, Athena. I got it extended for a day, I hope that will buy us some time.", replied Phoenix.

"So how did the victim die anyway?" Athena has read up on the case, but was puzzled, since there was no cause of death on the autopsy report.

"I have no idea. The coroner couldn't find a thing at first. Then they, no _Edgeworth_ , decided to update it and hypothesized that the victim fell unconscious before dying from asphyxiation presumably. You can see that he has a bruise on his head, but he definitely wasn't bludgeoned to death. Everyone thinks that he was poisoned by some weird substance in one of those little vials we found at the crime scene, I honestly have no idea, so I just went along", explained Phoenix with a sheepish grin at the end.

"Whoa, that sounds complicated! But I knew that you could bluff your way through that one, Boss!"

"Uh, Athena, that's _not_ what I was going for." She was still right, he had no idea what was up with the victim, the usual lack of investigation time didn't help either.

Phoenix's phone started buzzing, then came the familiar Steel Samurai ringtone. Athena chuckled slightly at the sight of the old Nokia, it was 2028, not 2008. She thought about whether phones looked like that back then, she couldn't even remember people using anything but a smartphone.

"Just where did I put that thing again?", Phoenix hastily searched for his phone, until he found it in his suit pocket, which he left hanging on the chair.

"Phoenix Wright of the Wright Anything Agency speaking."

"Wright, you have to help me", said the ever-so-familiar voice of Miles Edgeworth.

"What is it, Edgeworth, did you get those vials tested? I bet Ema would have a blast doing that."

"Wright, this is no time for any of your jokes. The chemists have no idea what these concoctions are anyways and Kurain Village does not have any chemists, well besides the victim, of course. This isn't chemistry, this is alchemy.", explained Edgeworth, without getting to the point.

"So what's your emergency? My client is related to the victim, we could just ask him."

"I...I drank, or I think, _inhaled_ , some of it.", said Edgeworth with hesitation.

"You WHAT? Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?" Phoenix remembered that one time he ate that bottle necklace, he was extremely lucky to not be harmed by the remaining poison, but the bowel movement process wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I-I don't know, it was just an accident, a pretty foolish one if I must say", admitted Edgeworth with a remaining tinge of hesitation and embarrassment.

"Are you feeling OK? What can I do for you? Where are you right now?" Phoenix bombarded the man on the other line with worries.

"I'm not sure, I feel a little… funny", he paused.

"And? Come on? Tell me more!"

"I'm at the crime scene. You know, that basement in Kurain Village that they investigated yesterday. There is no one here right know and I think-"

Coughing was heard on the other end of the line followed by the sound of vomiting. Phoenix became increasingly worried about his friend and rival, this sounded serious.

"I'll be right there", said Phoenix with determination to help his friend.

"Please...help..", were the last words that could be heard from Wright's phone.

This made him realize how serious this was, what if Edgeworth was irreversibly injured from this? What if he _died_ just like the victim did?

"Athena, we need to drive to Kurain Village **right now**." He was glad that his subordinate had a car, this was the only way to get there fast.

"Got it, Boss."


	2. Miles at the Crime Scene

Chapter 1: Miles at the Crime Scene

Miles Edgeworth opened his eyes and found himself collapsed on the ground in a dim room. _Where am I?_

The room seemed to be a basement of some sorts, an old one in fact. Carefully looking around, Miles saw a white tape on the ground taped right next to a chair. He has definitely seen something like that before, his father investigated crime scenes from time to time and told him about them. He remembered that they used that kind if tape to mark the position of a dead body.

 _A dead body… This must be a crime scene! What am I doing here?_

 _Father…?_

Maybe he was helping his father with a crime scene investigation? _He's probably taking a break,_ thought Miles, so he could use the time do do some investigation of his own.

 _Must inspect every suspicious nook and cranny._

Taking a look around, he could confirm that this was a basement, a ladder was leaning against an opening in the ceiling and the only source of light came from a small bulb dangling from the ceiling.

There was an unusual smell coming from somewhere, the source of it seemed to be a small, almost completely dry puddle on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. Next to it sat an arrangement of flasks and vials filled with liquids of every color he could imagine.

He approached them cautiously even though the bright colors reminded him of those of popsicles, tempting him to take a sip.

No, he could in no way tamper with the crime scene. _Who knows what's in those things._ Could be some deadly poison after all.

There was a table with complicated drawings on it, two chairs and vials with liquids unknown to him. He noticed the lack of blood on the creaky wooden floor.

 _I don't understand this crime scene. I guess I shouldn't be here anyways and let the authorities handle this._

As Miles attempted to head upstairs, a sudden realization came to him. Where _was_ he anyways? Why couldn't he remember? Maybe he fell asleep and was still subject to brain fog? No, this wasn't like him at all. This was Miles Edgeworth after all, a high-achieving student aspiring to be a great defense attorney, just like his father. He couldn't forget something as simple as where he was in the middle of the day.

Nevertheless he headed up the ladder and was instantly blinded by a ray of sunlight from a window. Regaining his focus, he noticed that he was in a house that was decorated in an Asian style. A police line on the windows and the door reminded him that this was probably a crime scene. Slowly he began to have doubts if he was actually supposed to be there. He could be accused of trespassing after all.

With hesitation, Miles took a peek out of the wooden-framed window. An instinct told him that it was better not to be seen. Sadly he couldn't see much but a number of trees, so he decided to sneak out of this building.

He was positively surprised by his surroundings, he had never seen a village like this before. The houses were in fact all Asian-inspired and had an exotic vibe to them. Then he was taken back by reality again. _Why_ was he in a rural village like that? He was from the suburbs of Los Angeles after all. He wondered for a second, if he was even in America.

The shudder of this thought erupted a wave of new, even more frightening thoughts.

 _Is this America? Was I kidnapped? Where is Father? Am I a murderer? Will I_

 _die? I'm supposed to be at school right now! Why can't I remember anything?_

All those thoughts have rendered him into a catatonic state, until he heard a loud voice.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you are doing there? Have _some_ respect for the dead! Geez, those kids…"

This definitely woke Miles from his thoughts, but he froze instantly from this accusatory loud yell.

"Um, I don't think, I haven't seen that kid before. He's not from here, is he?", spoke someone in a soft and quiet tone. "We should maybe help him, don't you think so?"

Miles was still standing at the same spot, taking the unfamiliar voices and his new surroundings in at the same time. He was quickly interrupted though, someone tapped him on his shoulder and looked at him. An elderly couple looked at him, these people were the source of the voices directed at him.

"Hello, what are you doing out here in a place like this, huh?", said the woman.

"I'm not sure… I guess I was investigating with my father, until I… got lost." Miles actually had no idea, but this seemed plausible enough.

"Hmm, I haven't seen any authorities investigating today, but what do I know. Good old Ali Jimmy Cockton died and I bet it was that Connie guy . You can come with us, until your parents pick you up, if that's alright with you.", the man told him

Miles began to think about this offer. He was told to never go with strangers, but this situation wasn't like those from his usual scare stories. There was no van or bribing involved. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures.

So he decided to accept their offer.

"Yes, but only if I can go home today"

"Don't worry, we will try to find your parents, promise."

* * *

About an hour later,, Miles was sitting at the kotatsu, the heated and comfy table of the couple. The couple was genuinely nice and caring, no kidnapping involved.

"So tell me more about yourselves.", the woman asked of him to start a conversation.

"I'm Miles Edgeworth and I want to be a defense attorney when I'm grown up."

"Ooh, high goals at such a young age, what a remarkable young lad! Hmm, have I heard of your name before? Edgeworth does ring a bell, but I don't remember…"

He realized that he could get to know this friendly couple, find out more about this situation he's in _and_ kill time by just having some conversation.

"So tell me more about your village.", said Miles.

They talked and talked, explaining everything about their humble lives to their guest, making him forget the time passing.


End file.
